


Let's Marvin Gaye and Get It On

by Malec_Updates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marvin Gaye - Freeform, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Updates/pseuds/Malec_Updates
Summary: Malec dancing to Marvin Gaye





	Let's Marvin Gaye and Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth and this happened. Its written in 3 mins so... yea.
> 
> Think that the song is playing while they are talking and moving which is why I skip around a few words.

“Lets Marvin Gaye and get it on” Magnus lipped along the song.  
“Magnus?” Alec asked, standing at the entrance of Magnus’s bedroom with a small smirk seeing his boyfriend sitting at a bed and singing along to a mundane song.  
“We got the king to ourselves” Magnus goofily smiled, pointing at his bed. “Don’t have to share with no one else”  
He got up stepping along to the music, “There’s loving in your eyes that pulls me closer”, Magnus sang as he stepped right in front of Alec’s face.  
“Dance with me Alexander?” Magnus grinned playfully.  
“You know I can’t dance,” Alec replied.  
“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on”  
“I don’t know who that is” Alec pointed out  
“I’m screaming mercy mercy please.”  
“Fineeee” Alec whined, allowing Magnus to take his hand,stumbling along when his boyfriend pulled him to the center of the room.  
“This song surprisingly fits us” Alec mumbled as he tried to keep up with Magnus.  
As the chorus rang again, Magnus pulled Alec right against himself, leaving no space between them..  
“Of course it does, darling. We are pretty song worthy.” Alec shook his head with a fond smile.  
“You got to give it all to me. I’m screaming mercy mercy ple-“  
Alec bent his head down and claimed his boyfriend’s mouth in mid singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I actually write this full version? Let me know!
> 
> Hit me up @ Malec_Updates on twitter!!


End file.
